Ella Stark: The Untold Story
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: Tony wasnt the only child of Maria and Howard Stark. Tony had a sister who his family had thought had been killed when she was only six years old. But years later he is reunited with his younger sister. The two must now work together to stop a Hydra from using a stolen weapon that was created by their father.
1. Chapter 1: Trip to Russia

Ella Stark wasn't like other girls. She was born the youngest child of billionaire inventor, Howard Stark and his wife Maria. But her life was no walk in the park, it was far from that. Throughout her life she struggled as she tried to find her place and strived to be reunion with her family.

Her life changed on the day she went to kremlin grand palace in Russia with her family. Howard had been working nonstop on his latest project for the military. As usual he ignored his family the whole time he was working on the project. When he finally finished he told his family he would take them anywhere in the world. Maria had always wanted to see Russia, so he took them there.

The family walked down the streets of Kremlin. Maria was holding Ella`s hand in her left and Tony`s hand in the other. While Howard talked to his business partners on his cell phone.

"So where are we going today, momma?" Ella asked excitedly. Ella was five years old. She had curly long brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin was light and she was dressed in a long sleeved white dress and a white head band. She wore a pink snow coat black snow boots.

"We are going to an old beautiful castle." Her mother replied. Maria had curly blonde hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a brown fur coat and a red dress. On her feet she wore brown snow boots. "It used to be the home to a king and his family. It's huge even bigger than our house and it has over 50 different rooms."

"BORING!" Tony shouted. Tony was ten years old. He had messy dark brown hair and brown eyes. His skin was light and he wore a blue sweater, brown pants and black snow boots. He wore a red snow jacket. "Why can't we do something fun? Like go Go Kart riding or go snowboarding?"

"We did what you and your father wanted to do yesterday. Now where gana do something that me and Ella will like."

"But mom!"

"Were going to the castle, Tony! End of decision!"

Tony pouted.

"I think the castle sounds fun." Ella said.

"Ughhh just shut up!" Tony groaned.

"Tony! Say you're sorry!" Maria yelled.

Then Tony let go of his mom`s hand and tugged on his sisters hair.

"Hey!" Ella yelled.

Tony laughed. Ella slapped Tony`s arm.

"Mom! Ella hit me!" Tony yelled.

"Mom! He pulled my hair!"

"You two behave!" Maria yelled.

"Your mean!" Ella said shoving her brother.

"You're stupid!" tony yelled.

"I swear Howard if you don't put down that phone now, and help me I'll kill you!"

Howard looked over to his family quickly.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say, Hon."

Suddenly the family was standing in front of the beautiful Kremlin place. The place was huge the kids looked around them in amazement. They were given a personal tour of the place and thanks to Howard they were allowed to see rooms no one else was allowed to see. Suddenly a man came toward Howard and his family. The man was chubby with black hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a suit and wore circular classes.

"Hello Mr. Stark." The man said putting out his hand. "My name is Liam Tonski."

"Hello?" Howard said shaking his hand.

"I arranged this whole trip for you. I made sure you got the best hotel and the best tour. All for you sir, all for the great Howard Stark."

"And why is that?"

"Because I idolize you and your work, Mr. stark. You have created such powerful, incredible devices. But I'm sure those Americans don't care to pay you what you describe. I would like to give you an offer-"

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested. " Howard told him. "Come on kids, let's go."

Howard grabbed Ella`s hand and Maria grabbed Tony`s hand. Then began to walk away.

"Mr. stark," the man called. "I can give you all the money you could ever need! I can give you jewels, big houses whatever you want! And all I want in return is your services to build weapons for Russia."

"I'm not a trader! I would never betray my country!"

"Russia has some of the best inventors, if you join our team, you could be working with some of the greatest minds. We can become the most feared country."

"Do you have a hearing impairment or something? Not interested!"

"Then just work for me! Between the two of us we can take over the world!"

"You're out of your mind!" Maria stated.

Maria took Howard`s hand.

"Darling, let go." Maria told him.

Howard kissed Maria`s head. Then Howard and his family walked away.

"You`ll regret this stark!" the man yelled.

After they were done. They went back to the Hotel. The kids ran into the suite excitedly. Then began jumping on the beds.

"Stop jumping on the bed!" Maria yelled. "Why don't you guys go play a quiet game?"

The kids climbed off the beds.

"Let's play Shoots and Ladders?" Ella suggested.

"Okay!" tony replied. The two kids ran toward one of the bags and took out the game and began to play. Maria walked over to Howard who was drinking a bottle of beer. Maria took the bottle out of his hand.

"Howard, we need to go home. " Maria said. "We don't know what that man is capable of, we can be in danger."

"Maria, you worry too much, were gana be fine. There is security guarding this place 24/7. Hess not a threat he is just another nut."

Ella ran over to Howard and hugged him. Howard smiled and patted her on the head.

"Hello princess." He smiled.

"Daddy! Will you play with me and Tony? Were gana play your favorite game next?"

She looked at him with her puppy dog eyes.

"For you? Of course, Princess. "He replied. He kissed her head.

Ella grabbed Howard's hands and pulled him over to tony. Ella smiled proud of herself.

"Told you daddy would play with us." Ella told tony.

"He never plays when I ask him." tony murmured.

Howard sat on the floor with the kids and the three of them played Scrabble. The three of them laughed and had a fun time. As the night came Maria tucked Ella and Tony into their beds and kissed him good night. Howard kissed Tony's forehead and said goodnight as well. As he kissed Ella goodnight, she hugged his neck.

"Daddy will you read me a story?" Ella asked.

He smiled at her.

"Sure, sweetie." He replied. "Which one?"

"Cinderella!" she shouted.

He got the book from the bag then sat next to Ella on the bed, then began to read. Tony rolled over in his bed and watched as his father read to his sister. His father would never do that for him. He only played with Ella, only read to her, he only cared about his "little princess". He felt his mom was the only one who cared about him.

The next day Tony woke up to his mother screaming in terror. Howard woke up rubbing his eyes.

"What happened?" Howard asked.

"She's gone!" Maria yelled. "She's gone!"

Howard looked over to Ella`s bed, he looked shocked.

"Wait what the hell happened?!"

"I don't know!" Maria said in tears. "I woke up and she was gone! Do you think someone took her?"

Howard got up and hugged his wife.

"Don't worry, Hon. We`ll find her, no matter where she is we`ll find her."

Tony sat on the edge of his bed as he watched his mother pace back and forth as his father was calling police, security, hotel managers. Anyone who could help.

"You`ll keep an eye out for her!? What the hell is that gana do?" Howard yelled into the phone. "My little girl is lost and I'm sure she is scaried. She was kidnapped by some strange man. She could be raped or killed! And the best you guys can do is keep an eye out!? Do you know who I am!?"

Maria was in tears. Tony walked over to his mom and hugged her.

"Don't cry mom, they`ll find her." Tony told her.

She just continued to cry. Suddenly the hotel phone rang. Maria picked up the phone quickly.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Hello." The man said on the other line. "I have your daughter."

"Who is this?"

"You know who I am. Mr. Tonski from the place. And I'm sure you know what I want."

"Let me speak to her."

"Hold on."

Maria herd screaming.

"Mom?" Ella said sacredly into the phone. "Mom I'm scaried!"

"Oh sweetie. Were gana fix this! Were gana come get you?"

She heard the phone passed on.

"So I have the girl, will you give me what I want?"

Maria turned to Howard.

"Howard! Mr. Tonski, he has Ella." Maria told her husband.

Howard hung up his cell phone and walked over to Maria.

"Give me the phone." Howard ordered. "I got a couple things to say this jerk."

"Don't get him mad, he might hurt Ella." Maria warned.

"Give me the phone, I'll handle this."

Maria hands over the phone.

"Hello?" Howard said into the phone.

"Mr. Stark, how good to hear from you." The man on the other line said.

"Give me back my daughter!" Howard told him.

"I don't think so."

"What do you want?"

"I want what I wanted before, you to work for me."

Howard sighed.

"….I can't. I can't do that. I told you."

"Then you don't get your daughter back."

"Please…have a heart. " Howard told him. Tears started to come out of his eyes. "She`s my daughter, my own flesh and blood. I love her with all my heart and she is one of the most important people to me. I can pay you anything you want, I can get you a ticket out of here. But I can't betray those who believe in me, those who look to me to help the soldiers keep their country safe. All I ever invent causes destruction and I know that, but I don't to hurt the ones I love. Soldiers and people who know me. I don't want my son to see me as a bad guy. I don't want him to think I'm a trader."

"It's your choice Mr. stark. Your country or your daughter?"

"I can't…give you what you want."

"Then say good bye, Mr. Stark. For your daughter is going to die."

"Wait! What?! No!"

He herd the gun shot go off. Howard dropped the phone then fall to his knees and began to cry even more.

Mr. Tonski shot off the gun off, but the bullet wasn't even near her. It was like he didn't even try. She looked at him shock.

"What's going on? Why did you pretend to kill me?" Ella yelled.

"I want him to know he made the wrong choice. But I don't want the guilt of killing child."

"You are insane!" Ella shouted.

"Perhaps."

Mr. Tonski then bought Ella to an orphanage where she would live up to age 18. Upon arriving at the orphanage Ella tried to explain to the people there that she was Ella stark and didn't belong there. But Mr. Tonski convinced the employees that Ella was crazy. Ella was very sad when she first arrived. She felt alone and she just wanted her parents to know she was okay. There was one worker who became her friend and like mother to her, her name was Lizzie Adams. She comforted Ella and told her things would be okay. Then throughout the years made sure Ella was always taken care of. When Ella was 18. She moved to New York, with money Lizzie gave her, hoping to find her family. But as she got off the plane to New York. She saw on the front page of the newspaper that her parents had been killed in a car crash. But Tony was still alive and living in Miami. She didn't have enough money to get to Miami so she decided to make a life for herself in New York. She had always wanted to be a shield agent so she attended the shield academy and became one of shields top agents. She became very busy with missions and her new life. When she was 26 she met Steve Rogers while working for shield. The two of them easily became best friends. But she never told him that Tony was her brother though, she never told anybody. She was afraid they`d think she was crazy like they did at the orphanage.


	2. Chapter 2: Can We Save Her?

Tony sat on the edge of his bed as he watched his mother pace back and forth as his father was calling police, security, hotel managers. Anyone who could help.

"You`ll keep an eye out for her!? What the hell is that gana do?" Howard yelled into the phone. "My little girl is lost and I'm sure she is scaried. She was kidnapped by some strange man. She could be raped or killed! And the best you guys can do is keep an eye out!? Do you know who I am!?"

Maria was in tears. Tony walked over to his mom and hugged her.

"Don't cry mom, they`ll find her." Tony told her.

She just continued to cry. Suddenly the hotel phone rang. Maria picked up the phone quickly.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Hello." The man said on the other line. "I have your daughter."

"Who is this?"

"You know who I am. Mr. Tonski from the place. And I'm sure you know what I want."

"Let me speak to her."

"Hold on."

Maria herd screaming.

"Mom?" Ella said sacredly into the phone. "Mom I'm scaried!"

"Oh sweetie. Were gana fix this! Were gana come get you?"

She heard the phone passed on.

"So I have the girl, will you give me what I want?"

Maria turned to Howard.

"Howard! Mr. Tonski, he has Ella." Maria told her husband.

Howard hung up his cell phone and walked over to Maria.

"Give me the phone." Howard ordered. "I got a couple things to say this jerk."

"Don't get him mad, he might hurt Ella." Maria warned.

"Give me the phone, I'll handle this."

Maria hands over the phone.

"Hello?" Howard said into the phone.

"Mr. Stark, how good to hear from you." The man on the other line said.

"Give me back my daughter!" Howard told him.

"I don't think so."

"What do you want?"

"I want what I wanted before, you to work for me."

Howard sighed.

"….I can't. I can't do that. I told you."

"Then you don't get your daughter back."

"Please…have a heart. " Howard told him. Tears started to come out of his eyes. "She`s my daughter, my own flesh and blood. I love her with all my heart and she is one of the most important people to me. I can pay you anything you want, I can get you a ticket out of here. But I can't betray those who believe in me, those who look to me to help the soldiers keep their country safe. All I ever invent causes destruction and I know that, but I don't to hurt the ones I love. Soldiers and people who know me. I don't want my son to see me as a bad guy. I don't want him to think I'm a trader."

"It's your choice Mr. stark. Your country or your daughter?"

"I can't…give you what you want."

"Then say good bye, Mr. Stark. For your daughter is going to die."

"Wait! What?! No!"

He herd the gun shot go off. Howard dropped the phone then fall to his knees and began to cry even more.

Mr. Tonski shot off the gun off, but the bullet wasn't even near her. It was like he didn't even try. She looked at him shock.

"What's going on? Why did you pretend to kill me?" Ella yelled.

"I want him to know he made the wrong choice. But I don't want the guilt of killing child."

"You are insane!" Ella shouted.

"Perhaps."

Mr. Tonski then bought Ella to an orphanage where she would live up to age 18. Upon arriving at the orphanage Ella tried to explain to the people there that she was Ella stark and didn't belong there. But Mr. Tonski convinced the employees that Ella was crazy. Ella was very sad when she first arrived. She felt alone and she just wanted her parents to know she was okay. There was one worker who became her friend and like mother to her, her name was Lizzie Adams. She comforted Ella and told her things would be okay. Then throughout the years made sure Ella was always taken care of. When Ella was 18. She moved to New York, with money Lizzie gave her, hoping to find her family. But as she got off the plane to New York. She saw on the front page of the newspaper that her parents had been killed in a car crash. But Tony was still alive and living in Miami. She didn't have enough money to get to Miami so she decided to make a life for herself in New York. She had always wanted to be a shield agent so she attended the shield academy and became one of shields top agents. She became very busy with missions and her new life. When she was 26 she met Steve Rogers while working for shield. The two of them easily became best friends. But she never told him that Tony was her brother though, she never told anybody. She was afraid they`d think she was crazy like they did at the orphanage.


	3. Chapter 3: My BFF the Super Solider

Ella was now 30 years old. Ella stood in her apartment doing the dishes. Her curly brown hair was in a ponytail. She wore a red short sleeved shirt and jeggings. Suddenly she heard the doorbell ring. Her Labrador retriever began to bark and ran to the door wagging her tail. Then began to bark excitedly. Ella patted the dog`s head then looked through her peep hole. She smiled then opened the door. There in the doorway was Steve. The dog jumped onto him and started to lick his face.

"Down girl!" Ella yelled.

The dog obeyed then went to lay down in the bedroom.

The two walked into the kitchen.

Ella handed Steve a towel.

"I'm sorry." She said with a smile. "Rosie loves people."

He chuckled.

"It's alright." He replied, wiping his face with the towel.

Ella went back to the sink.

"I hope you don't mind, I gatta finish these dishes." Ella said.

"Here let me help you." Steve told her.

She smiled at him. The two of them started to do the dishes together.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"You are not gana believe what I did for you."

"What did you do?"

"I got you a spot on the avenger!"

She turned to him with a huge smile on her face. Then shoved him playfully.

"You're kidding!" she said excitedly.

"I`m not kidding, you start tomorrow." Steve told her.

She hugged him.

"I can't believe this! You are the best friend ever!"

"And that's a shock to you?" he said with a smirk.

"You know what I mean." She replied, then hugged him again. "Oh my gosh! I`m gana be an avenger!" then her eyes widened as she began to feel a bit nervous about meeting her brother. "What if I can't do this? What if I mess everything up? What if….. I think I'm gana be sick."

"Oh come on Ella your gana do great!" Steve told her. "Your one of the best agents I know."

"It's not that, Steve."

"Then what is it?"

"I can't….you won't believe me, you`d think I'm crazy."

"I would never think that, Ella."

"You promise?"

He nodded.

"Of course. Now what's wrong?"

"I wasn't raised in an orphanage all my life like I told you. I was separated from my family when I was six. I was kidnapped and then put in an orphanage….and my family was the Starks. So Tony Stark is my older brother. "

Steve looked confused for a moment.

"Does Tony know?"

She shook her head no.

"I didn't know how to tell him, and I didn't think he`d believe me anyways. I mean they thought I was dead. I kept my distance from him because I didn't want to slip up-"

"You have to tell him." Steve told her. "I mean he thinks you're dead. I`m sure he`ll be over joyed to know you're not."

"But I know he won't believe me."

"Well then prove who you are to him." he told her. "Tell him something only you guys would know or do a DNA test. He is your brother, Ella, you can't just leave him in the cold."

"I know your right." She replied. "But what if he doesn't like me? I wouldn't be able to handle that. He is the only family I have left."

"He's your brother he`ll love you no matter what."

"You really think so?"

"I know he will."

She hugged Steve, her head on his chest.

"Thanks, Steve."

The next morning arrived. She packed her bags into her car and made her way to Avenger Tower. She knocked on the door. Suddenly she heard a robotic voice.

"Hello mam. How may I be of asstience to you?" the voice asked.

"I'm Ella, I'm the new avenger."

"One moment please."

She stood in front of the building and her legs shaking. She couldn't believe after all these years she was finally going to talk to tony again. She had been reading about him in the papers. About how he gave up the company to be a hero, how he built the Iron Man suit, how he saved New York as well as Miami a few times. She was so proud of him and she knew their parents would have been too. Steve answered the door.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey."

She walked into the building.

"Did you catch last night episode of Doctor Who?" Ella asked.

Steve smirked.

"Of course! It was so cool! I can't believe River Song is Amy`s daughter! That's so crazy!"

"I know I completely didn't expect it! Plus she is part Time Lord! It was the best episode ever."

(Why do I always reference doctor who in my stories? have no fucking idea.)

Steve led her to the living room, where the other avengers were.

"Relax your gana be fine." He assured her.

They entered the room. Everyone was chatting with each other.

"Everybody can I have your attention!" Steve yelled.

The avengers stopped what they were doing and looked over to Steve.

"This is our new team mate Ella. She is one of shield`s top agents and she is trained in…well just about every fighting style there is out there."

Ella waves nervously. The others wave back and start to walk over to her to welcome her and introduce themselves. She looked for Tony but didn't see him suddenly she saw him come out from the basement. She couldn't believe it, he was here in the same room as her. Without thinking she ran over to him and hugged him. He looked at her confused.

"Um…why is this strange person hugging me?" tony said looking toward the others.

Natasha couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry." Ella said. "It's just I have been waiting for so long….to see you again."

"Okay? What the hell is going on?"

"This is gana be hard to believe but I'm your sister Ella Stark."

He looked at her with cold eyes.

"Get out of here now."

"But I-"

"Leave here now! I don't know what kind of game your trying play. But I don't want to have a team mate who thinks it's funny to pretend to be my dead sister."

"Tony, she`s telling you the truth." Steve told him. "She told me everything."

"The gun shoot dad herd that night was nowhere near me." Ella said. "I was alive all this time, but I was put in an orphanage."

He laughed.

"Did you make that up on the way here? Cause the sounds like the biggest load of shit I've heard." Tony replied.

"It's the truth! I can prove it to you." She said.

"Go ahead." Tony replied with his arms crossed.

She thought for a moment. She rolled up her sleeve and revealed a solid gold charm ballet with 4 charms on it. The first charm was a heart golden heart, the next was pink ballet shoes, the next was a gold crown and the last was silver horse

"This was a gift from dad."

"So what? Just because you have it doesn't mean you're her. You could have just found it."

"He gave it to me for Christmas when I was five and can tell you what each of the charms mean. The heart he got me with the bracket and he told me I had a great of gold. The next one, the ballet slippers he got me after he missed my big dance recital. The crown my mom gave me the next Christmas and the silver horse you gave me. You had saved up your birthday money and allowance to get me, mom and dad Christmas presents. You I loved riding my horse Lucky so you got me the horse charm."

"How the hell do you know all this?"

"Because I am your sister." She walked closer to him and took his hands. She looked at him with her pleading puppy dog eyes look.

Then he hugged her.

"It is you. "He said with a smile. "Welcome home sis."

Tears streamed from her eyes.

Suddenly they heard gun shots.

"Sir the tower has been broken in to." Jarvis stated.

"Yeah no kidding, Jarvis."

Tony put out his hand, the iron man suit attached itself to Tony.

Ella smiled as she looked over to her brother. He looked so heroic. She couldn't believe that the boy who used to pick on her tease her grew up to be a hero. She got into her fighting stance and the others got there weapons. Suddenly the 20 hydra agents barged into the home. They began to shoot. Ella ducked out of the way then side stepped out of the way. She took out a gun from her pocket and began to shoot. Hawkeye was shooting arrows at the agents, whereas Steve, Thor and Natasha were kicking ass. Tony was blasting people. A hydra agent came running toward Natasha she flipped him over then shot him in the head. Steve threw his shield hitting an agent and knocking him out, another agent came from behind Steve and he quickly punched out the agent. But Ella quickly realized a few of the agents were trying to get to the basement door. But she realized too late, as one of the agents grabbed the door knob, the other agent threw a weird looking device on to the ground.

They woke up two hours alter and the agents were all gone. The tower was a mess.

"Is everyone okay?" Steve asked.

"What the hell happened?" Natasha said holding her head.

"They were trying to get down stairs. What's down there?" Ella asked.

"My lab." Tony said.

"Well that's _great._ " Ella said. "They probably took something."

"I'll check."

Tony went downstairs. When his face came back looked filled of horror.

"What happened?" Clint asked.

"They took it. They took my dad`s most dangerous weapon. This place used to be my family`s home, I inherited it when my dad died, some of my dad`s weapons were still hidden in the basement. …and they stole one of my dad`s most dangerous weapons."

"What are you talking about, man of iron?" Thor asked.

"The army had asked my dad to create a very powerful weapon. One that worked on really powerful chemicals. Ells, you know what I'm talking about right? The one he felt was too dangerous to use?"

"This is bad. This is really bad!" Ella said.

"What is this weapon capable of doing?" Steve asked.

"the army had wanted a weapon that could wipe out hundreds in minutes" tony said."….dad made it a bit more powerful than that. It would take out an entire city in five minutes."

"We need to get this weapon back!" Natasha said.

"No kidding, but we don't even know where they are." Clint commented.

"Maybe they left something behind that could give us a clue. Let look around." Ella suggested. Tony, Steve and Ella searched in the lab, as Natasha, Clint and Thor searched up stairs.

Tony, Steve and Tony walked down into the basement. It was messy and filled with test tubes on tables and scraps of metal spread over the ground. Also on the ground was bunch of scrap paper and beer cans.

"How are we gana find anything in this mess?" Steve commented.

"Just shut up and start looking." Tony replied.

Ella snickered.

The three start searching through the trash. Ella walked over to tony and started searching near him.

"So you named your computer after the family`s butler?" Ella commented.

"Well I figured he was our butler as kids, so why not name my computer butler after him." Tony replied.

"That's not the only reason, is it?" Ella commented. "I mean Jarvis was like family, I'm sure you must miss him. He was always there when we needed him and since dad was usually busy with work. Jarvis was always there in his place."

"Yeah there is that too." Tony said. "I kind of missed having him around. In many ways he was more of a father to me than dad was. Jarvis was always there to protect me when dad got too drunk or was in one of his moods. He would always play board games with me when mom and dad were too busy. He meant a lot to me."

"I know he did." Ella replied.

"You were lucky, dad actually cared about you. If he thought you were alive he would have done anything to get you back. I`m sure he wouldn't have done the same for me."

"Of course he would have. You were his first born, his son."

"But he didn't care about me. Not like he cared about you." Tony said.

"Tony-"

"Just forget about it, it doesn't matter." Tony told her.

They searched for a few hours.

"Hey guys I think I might have found something." Steve called out.

Tony and Ella ran over to Steve.

"What did you find?" Ella asked.

He held a driver`s license in his hand.

"Helena Ross," Ella read. "7 Pivot Drive, Central Perks City, New York."

"That's not too far from here." Tony said. "Let's tell the others, then head over and see what we can find out."

They go upstairs and see that Clint and Thor were gone. Natasha was talking to Fury on her spy watch. They look around confused.

"Agent Fury, Do you read me?" she called. "Fury? Do you read me?"

"What happened?" Ella replied. "Where is Clint and Thor?"


	4. Chapter 4: Start of a Journey

Natasha turned to Ella.

"They were taken by hydra agents. A few hours ago, they came back. We tried our best to fight them off but they got away."

"Wait but we were just down stairs, we would have heard all this." Ella commented.

"The lab is sound proof." Tony said.

"Yeah that was a _brilliant_ idea!" Steve commented.

"I'm sure if we find out where Hydra took the device, we`ll find Clint and Thor." Ella suggested. "You said Hydra agents took them, so this must be a part of some plain. We have a clue to finding out where they took the device. We found a license down stairs. Maybe if we find this person we can get her to talk."

The three gathered into Natasha`s car. Natasha got into the driver`s seat, as Steve, tony and Ella sat in the back. Ella sat in-between the two men.

"So I'm sure you know about me," tony said. "But I don't know anything about your life after that trip to Russia."

"Well ask me anything. I`m an open book." Ella replied.

"Oh _yeah_ you're an open book." Steve commented.

"So I didn't tell you Tony was my brother, I told you everything else about myself. " Ella told him. "I didn't think you`d believe me."

"Of course I'd believe you." Steve replied. "I trust you."

"Well everyone else I told thought I was nuts! I didn't want to scare you away your my best friend."

"I was frozen for 50 years and survived, I've fought aliens and robots! And you thought you being Tony's sibling would be too hard for me to believe?"

"Would you two shut up?!" Natasha shouted. "I'm trying to drive and you guys sound like an old married couple!"

Ella rolled her eyes.

"Anyways Tony, ask me anything." Ella said.

"Were they nice to you in the Orphanage?" tony asked.

"Not really. The women who owned the place treated us like little workers and the employees were told to punish us if we didn't do as we were told. If we were too loud or making a mess we were punished. But there was one employee named Lizzie, she was very nice to me. She treated me kindly, as if I was her child. She even helped me with subjects I had issues with. She was the one who gave me money to get here to New York. I`m so thankful to her for that. Ever since I moved here it's been a lot better. I've made friends, got a job I love. Adopted a dog, got an apartment."

"Well I'm happy things are going better for you. But I wish you didn't have to go through all that pain as a kid."

"I'm glad I finally got to find you. It's like a dream come true to see you again." She told him. Then she hugged him.

"So all that time living in Russia, you must have learned Russian?" Natasha asked.

"Of course. Zachem? Vy govorite russkiy? (translation: why? do you speak Russian?)" Ella asked.

Natasha smirked.

"Nemnogo. Ya rodilsya i vyros tam. Yego krasivaya strana razve eto? (Translation: just a little. I was born and raised there. It's a beautiful country isn't it?)" Natasha replied.

"Eto ochen' krasivo. No lyudi mogut byt' zhestokimi. (translation: it is very beautiful. but the people can be cruel.)" Ella admitted.

"Ya znayu. No yego vse yeshche zemlya ya lyublyu. (translation: i know. but it's still the land I love.)" Natasha replied.

"Okay can you guys start speaking English again?" Steve asked.

Ella laughed.

"So how did you and Capsicle met?" Tony asked.

She looked over at Steve and smiled at him. Then looked back to Tony.

"It was five years ago," Ella started. "When I first got my first mission after graduating from the shield academy. Me and my friend, Lacey were assigned to a mission with Steve. He was our mission leader for the assignment. "

"My job was to protect them on the mission but also to make sure they knew what it was like on a real mission." Steve added in.

"We worked very well together," Ella told Tony. "So Fury assigned us to work more assignments together and we quickly became good friends."

"So were you guys ever "a thing"?" Natasha asked with a smirk.

Ella and Steve both blushed.

"No just friends." Ella told her.

"And it better stay that way." Tony commented. "She's my baby sister, I don't want anyone to break her heart."

"I would never break her heart, I-"Steve started to say.

"Well you're not gana get the chance to." Tony told him.

"Were here." Natasha said.

She parked in front of the house. The four got out of the car then walked to the front door. Natasha knocked on the door. A women answered the door. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin was pale and she wore a black shirt and black heels and blue jeans.

"Are you Helena Ross?" Steve asked.

"No my name is Emily. may I ask why you're looking for her?" the women said.

"We work for the government." Natasha said. Taking out her Shield badge, "your sister is believed to have been involved in stealing a dangerous weapon."

"Oh my goodness! She would never do something like that!" Emily exclaimed. "She was an agent like you. I found her badge a few days ago in her room and it looks like yours." She sighed. "Come in and we can talk."

The four sat on Emily`s couch in the home. Emily sat across from them in a chair.

"Helena is my sister. She hasn't been home for months." Emily told them. "Helena always kept her job private, she told me she was an officer. But I always felt there was something she was hiding. So when she disappeared I went searching for clues as to what may have happened in her room. I had found her badge. Then in her closet I found on the floor a pin with a red octopus."

"Sounds like she switched sides." Tony suggested. "She joined hydra."

"She's not a bad person. She`d never try to hurt anyone. She had always wanted to help people."

"Well maybe she could have been brainwashed into working for them." Ella said.

"A lot of the time shield agents work in team. Did she have a partner?" Steve asked. "Someone who might be able to tell us what happened?"

"She did. He was good friends with Helena. Him name was Doug James, but he moved to West Virginia after she disappeared."


	5. Chapter 5: Doug

Emily gave them the partners address and the team headed home for the night. By the time they got back to the tower it was late. Natasha and tony went to their rooms to sleep as Steve and Ella hung out in the living room. They were laughing and sharing old stories.

Ella laughed loudly.

"Do you remember that one time in Albany-"Ella asked?

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Oh god not this again." He said.

She giggled.

"Remember how fighting hydra agents in a restaurant/arcade were, and one of the hydra agents had taken your gun. So you picked up one of the fake guns for the arcade game and tried to shot it at the hydra agent."

"Okay in my defense it looked like a real gun!" he commented.

She laughed.

"It was attached to the arcade game!" she argued.

He laughed.

"Well let's not forget the time you thought Hitler and Red Skull were the same person."

"Damn you still remember that?" she laughed. "But that was a logically assumption though, they both were evil Nazis and both tried to kill you a bunch of times."

He smirked.

"You know, you're really beautiful." He told her.

"Aww thanks, you're very handsome yourself."

She looked lovingly into his beautiful blue eyes. Then without thinking she kissed him. She pulled away once she realized what she was doing.

"Oh my gosh! I`m so sorry! I shouldn't have…I...I didn't-"

But before she could finish what she was trying to say Steve was kissing her, passionately. His lips were warm and soft. She felt the sparks between them when she kissed him. She felt like she didn't want to leave this moment that she wanted go on kissing for all time. He ran his figures through her hair. Then he pulled away.

"Ella, I've loved you since the day I met you. You're so beautiful and kind and funny. And for the past few years you have always been by my side when I needed you."

"I feel the same way about you. I love you, I love you so much! I can't imagine not having you in my life. Plus you're so caring and sweet and loyal. Not to mention incredibly good looking. But if we are gana couple we can't let Tony know. For some reason he seems very protective of me, and he wouldn't like it if we were together."

"Yeah he made that clear in the car."

"But I want to be with you, I want to be your girlfriend."

"Then say you will and we`ll keep it a secret from him."

She smiled at him then she kissed him again.

"So is that a yes?" Steve asked.

"In every language. Yes, We, Si-"

He kissed her again. She ran her figures through his hair. Then he kissed her neck. She put her hand under his shirt feeling his muscular chest. He pulled away.

"I don't think we should rush this. Let's take this slow." He told her.

He said caressing her cheek.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She replied.

He got up and started to walk toward his room. She got up too and grabbed his arm. She kissed him once more then went off to her room.

The morning came and the team headed to West Virginia. They parked in front of a rundown home. The windows were all boarded up and the outside looked wrecked. They all got out of the car.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Steve asked.

"This is the address she gave me." Natasha replied. They walked up the steps of the home. As they knocked on the door. They heard a good barking and at the window they saw a Rottweiler jumping at the window and growling.

"Holy shit! That dog looks like it possessed." Tony stated.

She grabbed on to her big brother`s arm tightly.

"What's wrong with you?" tony asked. "It's not actually possessed it was just a joke."

She rolled her eyes.

"I know." Ella stated.

The dog began to bark again and continued to jump at the window. She held onto Tony's arm tighter and she buried her face into Tony`s chest, crying.

"Ella, what's wrong?" he asked her. "Tell I'll help you through it."

But she just kept crying. Tony hugged her.

"It's okay, relax. Sis, you're gana be fine."

"So Steve, do you know what wrong with her?" Natasha asked Steve. "You seem to be the expert on her."

"She has an irrational fear of Rottweilers." Steve told them. "When she was a kid back in Russia she saw some kid get mangled by one and the kid ended up losing a leg and an arm…..literally."

"So she can fight hydra agents and villains but you put her in front of a Rottweiler and she falls to tears. _Great!_ You guys are aware we have a mission here!"

"Lay off her, Natasha!" Steve told her. "she`s afraid!"

"Fear is just a weakness, something people can use against you." Natasha commented. "Look I have a mission and I'm gana finish it."

She knocked on the door and an older man answered the door. He was short and tubby. He had thinning black hair, brown eyes and a round looking head. He was dressed in a tank top and blue jeaned pants.

"What do you want!?" the man yelled. "You four have been standing outside my house for 15 minutes!"

"Sir we just want to ask you couple questions." Steve said.

"No questions! Leave me alone!" Doug screamed. He tried to close the door but Natasha blocked it.

"Look buddy!" Natasha yelled. "We just need some information. We work for shelled and we need answers and-"

"I'm not coming back, I told you people I can't!"

"Look your former partner Helena may have been a part of a heist in stealing a dangerous weapon." Natasha yelled. "If you know anything about where she may be or why she might have done this it will be a big help. The weapon she stole can destroy a whole city in minutes. You can help us stop hydra from using it. "

He moved aside and let them in.

"Come on, Ella. Let's go." Tony told Ella.

"I'm not- I can't."

"Go in there and get over this fear. If you don't, your foes can use this against you." Natasha told her.

"I can't!"

"You can!"

Natasha grabbed Ella`s hand and dragged her into the house. The dog started barking louder as the agents walked in. then suddenly the dog jumped onto Ella and started to lick her face.

"Down boy!" The man yelled.

The dog obeyed then sat down waging his tail as he looked at the people.

"I'm sorry." he said. "Friday loves people."

The team sat down.

"Your Doug correct?" Natasha asked.

"Yes that's me." the man replied.

"Why did you leave shield in the first place?" Natasha asked.

"Hydra kidnapped me and Helena. They put us in this weird machine and were to be brainwash. I managed to break free, but just as I was about to release her. The hydra agents reentered the room. I hid myself and they brain washed her and took her away into a room with thousands of others and guarded by 20 hydra agents. I knew I wouldn't stand a chance against them on my own so I went back to shield. I told them I needed agents to save those who were captured. But fury thought it was too dangerous. After that I quit shield and moved away. "

"Do you remember seeing an address or something that stood out to you about the place they took you? Something about the surroundings or area?" Steve asked.


End file.
